


A Much Needed Day At The Beach

by Trans_Sister_Radi0



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: College AU (ish), F/F, Modern AU, Summer Vacation, Yes they drive a VW van because of course they do!, mostly just a drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Sister_Radi0/pseuds/Trans_Sister_Radi0
Summary: It's finally summer vacation, and Korra and Asami are more than eager to start vacationing





	A Much Needed Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Writerleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerleft/gifts).



> This fic is for a truly wonderful woman who deserves so much praise and gratitude for all she's done for the Korrasami community. This fic isn't nearly enough of a thank you as I'd like it to be, but, Shannon, I hope you enjoy it, anyway :)

The VW van trundled along the desert road, putting clouds of dust in the rearview mirror; the driver and her passenger moving steadily towards the Californian coast. Summer vacation wasn’t going to wait forever.

Korra’s eyes sleepily drifted to and fro from the passenger seat, lazily scanning the sandy scrubland and sapphire blue sky above. Asami had insisted that she’d drive the whole way (for _extremely_ good reason), thus leaving Korra with little to do except try to find at least _one_ good station on the half-broken radio (she had nearly broken the dashboard in triumph when Cyndi Lauper’s Girls Just Wanna Have Fun crackled into being), keep Asami awake with idle banter (usually including I Spy ending in “sand”), and think about their destination: California! The beach!

It had been way, _way_ too long since either of them had gotten a bloody break from their own lives. Korra loved college, sure, but a girl couldn’t stay cooped up in a dorm for a year without getting a little bit of adventure out of her system, and she knew Asami felt the same, if not more strongly. Korra was well aware that Asami’s studies were far more… devout than Korra’s. Korra always joked around, giving her teachers friendly backchat, being rowdy and playful between classes, and officially earning the badge “the reason for dean Beifong’s headaches”- hell, she had it in block letters on all her textbooks. But Asami always poured every ounce of her being into her work. It payed off, too. She was a fucking genius, and Korra had never been happier than when she was with the engineer.

The time they spent together was always depressingly brief, due to the amount of homework (and detentions, on Korra’s part) that always stacked up between them- but none of that mattered now, because they were finally, _finally_ on summer vacation!

“Whatcha thinking about, Korra?”

Korra was brought from her thoughts by the undeniably _lovely_ voice from the driver. “Hmm? Oh, just how happy I am to finally be out here, far from college, only the fresh air, hot sun, and an even hotter girlfriend for miles around.”

“You forgot about sand.”

“Let’s say I ignored it for poetic license.”

Asami cracked a grin at that. “Poetry? From you? Start over, I need to hear the whole thing.”

“Gee, thanks. Last time I try honeyed words on miss Sato, here.”

Asami frowned comically, but Korra only smirked. “Nope. You lost your chance. No Emily Dickinson-esque musings from me anymore.”

“Well, I’m sure that promise will be denounced by the end of the day when you see a particularly fascinating armadillo and feel the overwhelming need to wax poetic of its armored woes, or something.”

Korra raised an eyebrow.“Armored woes?”

“Or something! I distinctly recall that little addendum I put in there.”

“I don’t think you’re using that word correctly.”

“Prove it, Professor Korra.”

There was a brief pause before they both burst into laughter. Either their freedom and thoughts of the beach causing their elevated moods, or maybe it was just the thought of Korra _actually_ sitting still long enough to teach.

“Please, Asami,” Korra snickered, wiping a tear away from her eye. “You’d love me in the whole Tweed and Spectacles outfit. Don’t you dare deny it.”

Asami blushed fiercely and made a scene of checking her mirrors and everything else one could think to check while Korra just sat back and smiled smugly. “Aw yis. I still got it.”

 

That night, Asami called it quits for “at least ten hours, Korra; Mommy needs her sleep”, to which Korra had been more than happy to oblige. The road was fun for a while, but you can’t just sit on your ass in a car for seven hours and not go a little stir crazy. That, and when Asami referred to herself as Mommy, Korra knew she wasn’t kidding about sleep. So Korra grabbed the quilt from the back, helped Asami onto the roof, laid the blanket out, and lay back to watch the night sky.

The night sky met them in all her sparkly glory; trillions of stars, nebulae, comets, and unexplainable little lights blinking to existence, swinging wide circles and drunken wobbles before blinking back out into the unknown. These were mostly ignored good-naturedly.

“Holy shit…” Asami breathed out, barely able to keep her eyes open, but clearly finding it difficult to turn away from such a spectacle.

“Yeah,” Korra agreed. She had her arm supporting Asami’s neck and her other hand playing idly with the thick black locks falling across her shoulder. Before long, she heard Asami’s breathing even out, slow down, and eventually light snores filled the air around them. “God, you’re adorable,” Korra whispered. “I want to fall asleep to that sound every night,” she mused, before drifting off, herself, lulled by the gentle rasps and distant howls as the coyotes enjoyed the crescent moon’s ascent.

 

“CALIFORNIA, BITCHES!” Korra threw her hands in the air and immediately punched the van’s roof. “...Ow!”

“I haven’t seen someone so excited by a street sign since you saw the exit for Beaver Dam.”

“What? First of all, Beaver Dam’s still funny. Second, we just drove for two fucking days to get here. Of _course_ I’m gonna be excited!” Korra nursed her bruised knuckles, but the smile on her face was as bright as ever. “I can’t wait to go to the beach.”

“God, me too,” Asami sighed. “Though honestly, a hotel room with a comfy bed sounds just as good right now.”

Korra lightly punched her shoulder and winced. “You gotta play through the exhaustion and pain, Asami. We can sleep tonight, but I want some fun first.”

“I think the first thing you need is ice,” Asami muttered and Korra just waved her off.

“Rusty roof-metal cuts can wait for another day; Daddy needs a swim.”

“I feel like I’m to blame for that,” Asami laughed.

“You are.”

 

The beach was a truly welcome sight. Sure, it was crowded as all hell and looked like stepping onto the sand would have you leaving most of your foot-skin behind, but by god the crashing waves looked worth it.

Korra immediately sprinted down to the water, but ran straight back when she noticed Asami hadn’t followed. “You coming or what?”

“Damn, Korra. I just realised I’m dating a puppy that speaks English.”

Korra’s eyes sparkled that magnificent pale blue and Asami’s knees went a little wobbly. “You can’t only be figuring that out _now_.”

“You’re right, I’m a damnedable fool. What was I thinking?”

“Your words.” Korra winked and ran back to the surf, this time dragging Asami by the hand and cackling the whole way down.

“That cackle- excuse me- _really_ worries me, Korra.” Asami did her best to keep her feet, but Korra didn’t give her the chance. Asami yelped as she was lifted into the air and was met with Korra’s wild grin. “Hold your breath!”

“Wha-” As soon as Korra’s feet met the edge of the water, she leapt in.

Asami had never been hit by such a wave of cold in her life; dry to fully submerged in zero-point-five seconds flat. Underwater was extremely peaceful, Asami had to admit. When she opened her eyes and ignored the burn of salt, she could see Korra smiling gleefully with her cheeks puffed full of air and her hair hanging weightlessly around her head.

_Oh fuck she’s hot,_ Asami thought to herself. _And I am_ **_so_ ** _gay._ “You are _so_ in trouble!” she yelled as they broke the surface and Korra swam backward in an attempt to dislodge herself.

“Ha! You’ll have to catch me first,” Korra laughed, hightailing it into deeper waters.

Asami gave chase and almost _-almost-_ caught Korra’s ankle. “Get back here, you little shit!”

Korra winked. “Nope. Bi bi, Asami.” And with that, she sank beneath the waves, vanishing completely.

Asami stopped moving, searching for any sign of movement. “Where’d she gOLY SHIT!” She couldn’t hold back her terrified laughter as she shot out of the water, stradling Korra’s strong shoulders. “Put me down!” She couldn’t stop laughing, panic-stricken cackles racking her frame and leaving her stomach aching. “Please! Please, Korra -oh my god don’t you dare!”

“‘Nother deep breath!” Korra gave in to gravity and fell forward.

Asami flinched when the water once again raced up to meet her.

Korra emerged laughing. “Hot damn that’s exactly what I need after two days on the road- Asami?”

Asami clutched at her face, squirming in pain. “Oh my god, Korra. Why did you do this to me? Oh my god water hurts so much.”

Korra was by her side in a split second, an olympic-grade expression of distress and worry. “I- what? I didn’t mean to- I really-”

Asami grabbed her head and dunked her under.

Korra sputtered to the surface and if Asami wasn’t cackling before, the look on Korra’s face was enough to reignite her hysterics. “Korra -heehee- your face, it’s -hahaha- it’s just too much!” She collapsed, fully giving in to her mirth and slumping against Korra’s soggy shoulders.

Korra pouted and patted her back. “I should just drop you again. Cheap trick.”

 

Their hotel room was small, comfortable, and _extremely_ welcoming to the two of them.

“Oh my god, that bed is everything to me right now,” Asami hummed sleepily. “I’ll see if it works.” She seemed to lose every ounce of muscle power and face-planted onto the mattress. “It works…”

Korra smiled as Asami’s mumbles got fainter.

“It works so well…”

Korra sat down beside Asami’s head and patted her hair. “I’m glad to hear it.”

No response. Korra poked her shoulder. “Could, uh, could you move over a bit? I would also like to actually be able to lie down.”

“Mmmph… no.”

“Oh for-” Korra got up from the bed and put her hands under Asami. She ignored the giggles and accusations of “torturous tickles, you turd” and heaved Asami until she rolled to her side of the bed. “That was way more work than it needed to be,” Korra scolded.

Asami snored.

Korra sighed and climbed under the covers. Asami hogged the bed, yes, but the sight of her with her hair _actually_ mussed and her makeup _actually_ less than perfect; it showed Korra that she really _was_ perfect. Perfect to her, anyway. Everyone knew Miss Sato was an overachiever, a genius, a badass and a bitchin friend, but Korra always felt special knowing only _she_ knew the little imperfections of the woman she loved. Not that she planned on telling Asami about such so called imperfections. After the amount of work she put into the rest of her life, Asami would probably have Korra sleeping on the couch for even mentioning something as pointless as that. “Nah,” she realized. “She’d probably just brush it off and be all ‘yeah, Korra, it happens.’ and then just like finger-comb it back to perfection.” Korra chuckled, pulling Asami closer and nuzzling into her shoulder. “Goodnight, Asami. We’re gonna have a kick-ass summer.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There you have it; short, but (hopefully) sweet. And thank you again, Shannon, for everything. And congratulations on the surgery!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
